


How to Ask a Girl Out

by keelahselai



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, F/F, Gay, Little bit of angst, Shopping, Useless Lesbians, except mami, in which kyouko knows shes a shitlord, well sayaka is bifurious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelahselai/pseuds/keelahselai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko buys Sayaka a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Ask a Girl Out

**Author's Note:**

> I can certify this is 100% success rate A+ way to ask girl out

Kyouko was attracting suspicious looks in the store.

It's not like she could blame them; she was a ratty street teen in a ratty street hoodie. Well, a magical street teen who slayed monsters at night, but a suspicious looking kid nonetheless. But hey, she was just looking for a gift.

A gift for a certain blue-haired girl who was iron-willed, resilient, snappy, beautiful, and probably hated her. Right. Kyouko ducked to examine a large candy bar that she thought Sayaka might like. Then she remembered that she herself was the one that had a candy problem and Sayaka would probably just see it as leftovers. Candy is a no-go then.

Her boots squeaked a bit as she suddenly turned to check out some sunglasses. Some labyrinths Kyouko had been in had been absolutely ungodly bright; maybe Sayaka could get some use out of them. The price tag dangled from a string attached to the right lens frame and Kyouko made a frustrated noise deep in her throat. She reluctantly put the glasses back; she knew the blue-haired girl would never accept something stolen. She was kinda righteous like that, and Kyouko smiled at the thought of imagining her snubbing even a stolen apple. She probably would, actually.

That's when Kyouko spotted the perfect thing for Sayaka. The holy grail of presents for a stick-up-the-ass girl who needed to loosen up. Kyouko made a beeline for the bin and made a happy gasp at the price. She made enough money for that, at least.

She checked it out, begrudgingly handing over the cash she spent the past couple days scrounging up. It had been a while since Kyouko had actually spent money and it actually felt kinda nice knowing that she didn't have to act like she owned the place leaving the store and not having to worry about alarms going off. She tucked the small box under her arm and began walking toward the school she used to attend before Kyubey screwed her over with her wish - part of the reason why she was focused on Sayaka.

Their wishes were just a breadth apart from each other, both boiling down to the same selfless core. Kyouko wished happiness upon her father; Sayaka, for... what's his name? Kyouhei? She couldn't remember, only giving a disgusted shake of her head. She'd kept an eye on him since his "miraculous recovery" and he was certainly nothing to get excited over. Just another selfish musician, and definitely someone who didn't deserve Sayaka. Come to think of it, she didn't either but she was going to ignore that.

What should she say when she sees her? Nothing too sickly sweet; she'd just accuse Kyouko of teasing her. Maybe something a bit cooler, something like, "maybe I'll let you tag along on a witch hunt sometime," and try popping a collar. Nah, that seemed too American. Something that suited her would do. She'd just improvise once the time comes and hey, wasn't that Sayaka over there?

Madoka was walking with her, Kyubey perched on the pink-haired girl's shoulder. Sayaka was talking to her and smiling, until she caught sight of Kyouko. Then she wasn't smiling.

"Hey, sweetcheeks!" Kyouko called, rushing up to her. A small panic arose without reason, curling up and expanding, filling her with unreasonable feelings that all demanded her to say, "never mind, I was looking for a different Sayaka."

She hurled the small box at her, nailing Sayaka on the nose. It opened, letting the thong inside flutter to the ground like an elegant, stripping butterfly. "That ass is mine!" And she left.

She just left.

After calling Sayaka "sweetcheeks."

She was definitely getting that ass, hell fucking yeah.


End file.
